


Солнце

by unrea_liss_tic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Awkward Dan Howell, Awkwardness, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrea_liss_tic/pseuds/unrea_liss_tic
Summary: На этот раз Фила разбудил не будильник.На этот раз Фила разбудил грохот с кухни.





	Солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик также опубликован на фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5436524

      На этот раз Фила разбудил не будильник.  
      На этот раз Фила разбудил грохот с кухни.  
  
      В воздухе витала сонная летняя жара, а солнечный свет едва-едва проникал в комнату сквозь задернутые занавески. Лестер уже планировал заснуть обратно, когда снова раздался шум. Фил понадеялся, что страдает хотя бы не коллекция его любимых чашек.  
  
      Фил поднялся на кровати, откидывая одеяло и спуская ноги на нагретый пол. Лежащий на полу телефон показывал семь часов утра.  
      Первым, что он заметил, но не придал особого значения, была раскиданная одежда — яркое красное пятно рубашки и тут же рядом черная футболка Дэна.  
  
      На первый возникший в голове вопрос («А где же сам Дэн?») нашелся ответ в виде копошения на кухне. «Ну, это если ко мне не ворвались воры, чтобы украсть запас хлопьев» — сонно почесываясь, подумал Фил.  
  
      В горле было сухо, как в песках пустыни, поэтому Фил поднялся с явным намерением разобраться с тем, кто там разрушает его квартиру, и заодно захватить себе водички.  
      Воспоминание, пришедшее очень вовремя, объясняло по крайней мере раскиданные вещи.  
  
      Фил сел обратно и крепко задумался — стоит ли выходить сейчас, или Дэн гремит не без причины? Что, если он так выражает свое настроение? Что, если это из-за произошедшего вчера?  
  
      К витающим в воздухе сомнениям добавился аромат кофе, и Лестер резво откинул все мысли, направляясь к чудесному целебному напитку.  
  
      На кухне царил не просто бардак. Там господствовал Бардак с большой буквы. Судя по покрытому мукой полу, Дэн явно перевернул тарелку с ней. Хотя, может, это была и вся пачка.  
      Посреди мучного пятна стоял сам Дэниел и растерянно озирался. «Ну, по крайней мере, он не зол и не разочарован» — с облегчением подумал Фил и попытался выглядеть укоризненно, скрестив руки на груди.  
      — Ну и как это произошло?  
  
      Дэн едва не подпрыгнул, а затем его лицо приняло еще более виноватое выражение. Фил был даже удивлен, что такое возможно.  
      — Я… Я просто хотел приготовить тебе завтрак… Ну, удивить тебя… — промямлил Дэн, опуская голову, чтобы не встречаться глазами с Филом.  
  
      Вообще, быть таким неуверенным в себе не было для него обычным — Лестер думал, они уже давно прошли ту стадию, когда Хауэлл месяцами страдал от прокрастинации, экзистенциальных кризисов и сомнений в своих силах.  
      — Это вышло случайно… Прости.  
  
      Фил вздохнул и опустил руки — он точно не должен был (да и не мог) играть фальшивые эмоции. А сейчас он точно не был обижен или зол. Пф, подумаешь, мука. Уберут, нет в этом ничего страшного.  
      — На тебя невозможно обижаться, солнце, — улыбнулся Лестер, с удовольствием наблюдая за расцветшим на щеках Дэна румянцем. Они ни разу не обсуждали до этого момента тему приторно-сладких прозвищ, которые есть почти у каждой парочки. Впрочем, они до этого и не подозревали, что их отношения изменятся за одну ночь.  
      По крайней мере, теперь Фил знал, что вполне мог продолжать называть Дэна солнцем.  
  
      — Ты правда не зол на меня? — Дэн вскинул голову, даже не пытаясь прикрыть горящие щеки.  
  
      Фил отрицательно покачал головой:  
      — Но на кухне будем убираться вдвоем. От уборки ты не улизнешь.  
  
      Хауэлл улыбнулся в ответ, и Фил не смог остановить себя, залезая в самую сердцевину мучного пятна на полу, только чтобы стереть эту же самую муку с щеки Дэна и мягко коснуться его губ своими.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящено Паблику "Shipper's tea" и отдельно Emily  
> Написано под впечатлением от поста - https://vk.com/wall-142451533_490


End file.
